The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also correspond to implementations of the claimed inventions.
Database systems may have complex access controls that determine how users access information and applications. For example, user permissions can specify whether a user can view records, create records, edit records, or delete records. These access controls may scale into the hundreds of thousands.
Access controls becomes more complex as additional containers of permissions are assigned to users. For example, a user may have a profile with one set of permissions. The same user may have multiple permission sets with additional permissions. Managing all of the permissions associated with different users has become complex and time consuming.